


Distance Between Sweet Nothings

by wulfeyes08



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, Endearments, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Nightmares, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08
Summary: “Hey, I didn’t wake you up did I?”“Not at all, is everything alright?”“Yeah,” he let out a sigh, “I just had this really weird feeling.”Hannibal leaned against the headboard. “What kind of feeling?”“Like you were in trouble.”A smile pulled at his lips. “You are, as always, incredibly perceptive.”He heard Will move and the shift of blankets. “Are you alright? Did something happen?”“A bad dream, nothing more.”
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	Distance Between Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

> Will is out of town, allowing bad dreams to break through.

The castle was a ghost of a place. Empty bones blanketed in a snow of long repressed memories that he had shoved into the deepest darkest places so as not to linger on them for too long. His feet carried him up the stairs, closer and closer to that place, his heart beating fearfully in his chest as he drew near. He reached out, hand hovering over the door handle, fingers lightly brushing the cool metal. “Hannibal.” A young voice, full of life and childish whims called to him from the other side. “Hannibal, come on.” There was a tightness in his chest, squeezing and twisting until he couldn’t breathe. He grabbed the handle and jerked awake. He sat up, forcing air in and out of his lungs, calming the terror that had so overwhelmed him moments ago. He reached over, out of habit, his hand touching empty space. Will was gone, had been for three days, and wouldn’t be back until the end of the week.

Hannibal blamed him for his inability to maintain those carefully constructed walls. He had never needed someone to comfort him before Will, at least not since he was a child. Now, it had become so commonplace, so expected, that he found himself reaching for his phone. He paused, hand hanging in the air over it. Will was more than likely asleep, no doubt after another long day, and they had already talked, his husband teasing him by asking if he was still wearing his cologne. He didn’t want to wake him for something so trivial and childish has his inability to push past a bad dream. The decision was made for him when it started ringing, and he picked it up, seeing Will’s name. He smiled and answered. “To what do I owe this late-night call?”

“Hey, I didn’t wake you up did I?”

“Not at all, is everything alright?”

“Yeah,” he let out a sigh, “I just had this really weird feeling.”

Hannibal leaned against the headboard. “What kind of feeling?”

“Like you were in trouble.”

A smile pulled at his lips. “You are, as always, incredibly perceptive.”

He heard Will move and the shift of blankets. “Are you alright? Did something happen?”

“A bad dream, nothing more.”

“What was it about?”

“I was home, in Lithuania, at the castle. I heard Mischa calling for me from within.”

“Did you go inside?”

“I woke up.”

Will was silent for a few moments. “Do you want me to cut my trip short?”

“You are needed there, Will.”

“I’m obviously needed at home too.”

Hannibal got out of bed, Chesapeake standing and following. “Of course, mano meilé, but not for the reason you may be thinking.” He teased as he let the dog out. “I am always in great need of you, from the moment I wake, to the moment I fall asleep. You live in my mind, invade every corner of my being until there is no memory without you.”

“It must have been worse than you’re letting on.”

“Will, schatzi, I do not need a nightmare to be honest.”

“Right…what does that mean?”

“Hmm, I wonder.” He went into the kitchen, putting water on for tea, and leaned against the counter.

“If you don’t tell me I’m just going to butcher the spelling trying to look it up.”

“I do so enjoy watching you struggle with something you don’t understand.”

“Doctor Lecter, you are the single most frustrating man I have ever met.”

“Little treasure.”

“What?”

“It means little treasure.”

Will huffed out a laugh. “It’s not fair, all of these little endearments you have for me. I feel like I’m not being a very good husband.”

“What would you call me then?”

He could tell Will was embarrassed at being put on the spot, even over the phone it was palpable. “Well…sugar, maybe darlin’…lover…” he cleared his throat, “Cher or beau?”

“Maybe all of them?”

He let out a little laugh. “Feeling any better?”

“I am,” he caught Chesapeake out of the corner of his eye standing in front of the door and went to let him in, “you should get back to sleep, I’m sure you have another big day ahead of you.”

“What about you?”

“Chesapeake and I will get our run in early; he says hello by the way, at least I think that’s what that face means.”

“He’s probably hungry.”

“I should thank you for taking the time to talk to me.”

“You really should.”

“I’ll have to think of a suitable reward then.”

“I can’t wait.”

“Neither can I, so hurry and come back to me.”

“Good night, cher.”

Hannibal smiled, feeling less burdened, Will’s affection helping to chase the chill away. “Good night, mano meilé.”

They both hung up, and Hannibal went about starting his day by feeding Chesapeake. He did not know how he would have reacted before meeting Will, if he had known how hard love could be, if he had known what this level of trust and intimacy would do to him. He had never felt a craving for another quite like this, and even after the fall, even after all their time together and apart, he knew it would never be satiated. He found himself counting the days until Will’s return, while analyzing the intense amount of devotion and longing he felt for him. He changed into shorts and a t-shirt, the sound of the water whistling on the stove pulling him back to the kitchen before he could find his shoes. He finished dressing once he had his tea steeping, then slowly sipped at it as Chesapeake watched him in impatient silence.

“Alright boy, let’s go.” He said after washing his cup. He grabbed the dog’s halter and made him sit so he could slip it on. He clipped the leash to it and they headed out, Chesapeake excitedly sniffing the air. “We should get him a gift, yes?” Chesapeake sneezed. “He isn’t big on material things, but I’m sure we can find something.” He would give Will the universe if he had the power, would destroy and reshape it without hesitation, but he would have to settle for something smaller, and it would need to be something perfect for his disaster.


End file.
